Stay With Me
by WinniethePoohLover
Summary: When Elizabeth agreed to work for SHIELD, she didn't expect to help the Avengers, let alone striking a friendship with the Captain America. But after years of hiding from who she really is, can she finally accept that she's different, but even more, can she finally control her fear of losing control?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **This story was originally under a crossover, but after a lot of thinking over and writing, it was less of that and more focus on Captain America and the Avengers. Due to some complications in switching it around, I decided to delete the story from there and repost it under the right section.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support and love.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Reviews are good motivators guys!**

 **Nothing belongs to me, except the OC character.**

 **Plot:**

 **When she signed up to work for SHIELD, she didn't expect to help the Avengers, let alone striking a friendship with the Captain America. But after years of being destructive, could she have a better future that she dreamed once upon a time? Or will HYDRA steal that away as well? It seems like everywhere she goes her magic is a threat and danger to her and everyone else she cares for, but he believed otherwise. He helped her believe in herself  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"So, do you want to maybe get some coffee sometime? Or tea, if that's more your thing?"

Izzy looked at the guy sitting on her bed as she emerged, freshly clothed from her shower, barely hiding the grimace when she saw him still here. Last night's memory coming back to her in snippets but barely, she frowned at his hopeful look hoping to make this as quick as possible. _This is going to be an uncomfortable situation,_ she thought.

"Umm, Carlos right?" Izzy asked awkwardly, she did not remember his name whatsoever.

"It's Michael," he said with a grimace.

 _Well, it's not like it could get worse. At least he's partially dressed._

"Right. Listen Michael," Izzy pushed through, her face burning red, "last night was, _memorable_ ," she threw his shirt at him from near her feet, "and you seem like a lovely bloke, but I don't do the morning after coffee. Or tea," she continued, grabbing his shoes from the outside her room, pushing him out of her room, towards the kitchen. "It was lovely meeting you, but I think you should be on your way." She opened the door, giving him a smile as a goodbye.

"But I thought we had something last night?" his face betrayed the hurt he was feeling and Izzy pulled at the end of her hair uncomfortably.

"Wankered me has something with almost anyone. Anything actually," she explained, hoping to rid of him quickly. "Don't take it personally mate."

"Umm okay?" he said as she nudged him out the door, leaving it slightly ajar. "You sure you don't want to get something to eat maybe Izzy?"

"I'm good, thank you. Goodbye now," she closed the door, her back hitting it as she slid down. "I thought American boys weren't supposed to be attached," she muttered. "Never again am I celebrating anything."

She sighed, stood up and walked towards the kitchen, turning on her coffee maker as she opened the fridge for milk. She had gotten accustomed to the caffeinated drink but needed to put half a gallon of milk in it to make it bearable enough for her to swallow. Hearing the door knock, she frowned leaving her coffee. _Who the hell is here at this time_ she wondered.

Izzy cursed under her breath figuring it out; her shag partner probably left something and was here to get it back and she had to go through the awkwardness again. Hearing the knock again, Izzy rolled her eyes, and stomped off to open the door, all her manners out the door with it as well.

"Did you forget someth–" Her words died in her throat.

It wasn't her last night's shag, but a different man standing outside instead. He was tall, dark, wearing a long black leather jacket and an eyepatch over his left eye. The man gave her a small smile, a smirk more like it and nodded at her.

"May I come in?" He asked her politely, but Izzy was in no mood for politeness, the ends of her hair was standing and she could feel it in her gut that he wasn't as harmless as his behaviour.

"Who are you?" she asked, not in the mood for nonsense, closing the door halfway.

"Miss Black, it's about high time we met," the man said, his voice calm.

"I know who I am. I asked you who you are," Izzy said, her hand reached curling behind her back. _Veni,_ her fist curling as it connected with her wand.

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD Miss Black," he said. Izzy only raised an eyebrow in question.

"I've been in the States for years, and I've never heard that term before, and I've done extensive research on every American slang," Izzy told him, her wand hand hiding behind the door, ready incase the man tried something.

"It's not a slang Miss Black. It's an abbreviation; stands for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," he told her.

"That's a mouthful," she observed.

"Hence why we call it SHIELD," he said. "I was hoping we could talk Miss Black."

"Why do you need to talk to me Mister Fury?" Izzy asked, not completely comfortable with letting the man into her home. "I have nothing to offer SHIELD, and until this moment I didn't know it existed."

"If you would let me in, I promise you no harm and you wouldn't need to use your wand Miss Black. I would very much appreciate not being jinxed," he tilted his head towards the door, right at the spot where Izzy's wand was pointed at.

She froze. Izzy had been extremely careful since her move to New York, avoided using her magic anywhere leaving her wand at home to the point her magic was bubbling under the surface and needed to be used. Yet she only used it in the bookstore she owned when alone or her apartment, but no one had suspected her of being a witch or anything of the like. The Ministry here had no qualms about her living here either, she just had to follow their rules, which weren't that different from England's. She couldn't figure out how this man in front of her knew about her wand, let alone her magic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered, her poker face already in place, her hand clutching the wand so tightly, she was afraid it might snap.

"Miss Black–"

"Please stop calling me Miss Black," Izzy interrupted him. "My name is Izzy."

"I know Kingsley Izzy," he said.

"You say that like it means something to me," she retorted, still not trusting the man in front of her.

"He told me you'd be here and that you'd also be a bit uncooperative–"

"I'm being uncooperative?" Izzy exclaimed, interrupting Fury once more.

"Unless I showed you this," he continued as she hadn't interrupted him.

She watched him with hawk eyes as he reached into his coat, pulling a small golden orb out, and she raised her eyebrows, unable to hide her disbelief.

"May I?" he said, offering her the orb.

Izzy reluctantly put her hand out, watching the snitch fall into it, immediately extending its wings and hovering above it. She pursued her lips; she had left this in her vault, her and Harry being the only one to have access. Izzy looked back at him, her eyes betraying her curiosity. "How'd you get this?"

"Like I said, Kingsley gave it to me. He knew you wouldn't just trust someone off the bat," he remarked.

"He broke into my vault, but sure; and I never said I trusted you. That just made me less likely to hex you right now," she corrected him with a smirk. "But I will allow you to enter." She moved aside, opening her door completely and motioned him to enter.

"Thank you," he nodded, and Izzy closed the door.

Fury glanced at her wand, which was lax in her hands right now and Izzy stuck it into the pocket of her pajama bottoms. She lead him into her living room, watching him sit down on bar stool and then made herself comfortable on the couch.

"So why are you here? What's so dire that you couldn't have anyone else, because I'm sure if you knew Shacklebolt like you say you do, I'm positive he would've offered you a more substantial witch or wizard," she started. "I am also sure that he told you that I'm not much of help lately anyways, being an ex Auror."

"I know what Kingsley knows Izzy. And I also know you've been practising more wand-free magic lately, like your ancestors used to. That's makes you more powerful than any experienced Auror he had to offer me. Hell, makes you powerful than almost any wizard and witch," Fury told her. "Though I do have a question. Why practice it now? Your government made it illegal, did it not?"

"I don't owe you any answers, it's not me barging on _your_ door," she retorted. "You still haven't answered my question _Director_ , why are you here?"

"SHIELD needs your help Black, and we need your magic to help us," he said, getting off the stool.

"I'm not going to use my magic to help anyone," Izzy denied. "I don't work for you, and neither do I want to. This world's already messed up as it is, and it doesn't need me helping it become worse." Izzy had gotten up at this point as well, taking their conversation to the kitchen. "You're right. I've been doing wandless magic, but it's erratic. I still haven't been able to grip it yet and you do not want that near anyone. Coffee?" She offered him a mug.

"Agree to disagree Black, your magic is exactly what we need for this assignment," he said. "It'll help us understand it more and protect people more easily." Fury took the mug from Izzy's hand, letting her pour down the black liquid into it, letting her mull over the offer as she poured her own.

"If, and I say _if,_ I were to accept your offer, what would that mean for me? My life here and my basically non-existent past?" She wondered, raising her mug to her lips. "I'm quite content with it here and I'm done with the fighting so I don't know how I would be useful."

"Well, we would have you work as a consultant then, giving us the knowledge you know, which is very useful. In addition to that, you would have your own team and a whole department to run, all under my directive," he answered, taking a sip from his mug. "I have an team in process that you would've been perfect for, but since you don't want to fight, a consultant is what we can settle for."

"I would want no records of me. No files, no data, no anything," she negotiated, "I don't exist in any records now, I refuse to exist later. You'll all come barking at me if I did."

"That's doable," he nodded.

"I don't want a team, no department to run. The less people that know about my capabilities, the better," she added, "fact is, I should actually be wiping your memory instead of negotiating a contract with SHIELD."

"But you haven't and the _fact_ is, you're interested. Your powers could make or break SHIELD's capabilities, teach us more on what this world has as well as other worlds," Fury countered her. Izzy knew he was right, she was interested. A place to do magic without actually having to use it in a dangerous situation, she was very definitely interested. "Though, your magic alone is strong, but your recent practice has made it more powerful."

"Yeah, how did you learn about that? No one knows I've been practising wandless magic, but somehow you do?" Izzy sipped her coffee, her eyebrow raised in question as she stared at the man in her kitchen.

"I've been keeping my own tabs. Kingsley told me about you a year ago, not too much detail but enough for me to be interested. He told me that you of all people understand the lengths we go through to protect people and the world," Fury explained to her, "I've watched and seen you do it, read a couple of books and figured it out. Your library is quite more extensive than I figured, didn't have all the answers, but enough to help me fill in the blanks."

"Hmm, I know," she smiled. "So you had me tracked. You were good, I'll give you that. I had no idea."

"I do my best," he returned a small smile. "So that a yes?"

"It's not a no," she conceded, putting her empty mug in the sink. "You know you could've refused if you didn't want to drink the coffee?" she pointed at his still full cup.

"Didn't think you'd appreciate it," Fury said, handing her the mug back, watching her pour it down the sink. "Would you consider fighting, at all?"

"For SHIELD?" Izzy asked.

"I had something a bit more different in mind. You've keep track of the news?"

"Here and there. Just to be aware of any threats to me," she shrugged, not understanding.

"Tony Stark?" Fury asked, hoping she would know the man.

"You mean the scientist who flies around in a tin-can?" she questioned, unsure of why they were talking about him. "Sounds a bit too cocky to me."

"Well, I planned on recruiting him and a few others for something called the Avengers Initiative," he told her.

"And you want me to join your initiative?" she finished for him.

"I want you to lead it."

"What?" Izzy was in shock.

"You've led an army before. Actually, I believe you taught teenagers how to fight who helped win your war, your own soldiers," he had done his homework on her she mused.

"They were not soldiers, and they were not mine. We were fighting for our lives in a war no one asked for," she said irately. "We were children, and I am no leader."

"Which is why we need you to lead it," Fury told her.

"No, I can accept the consultant position, but I will not lead anyone anywhere," Izzy declared, her voice shaking. She could feel her pulse beating hard and suddenly the kitchen felt too small for her. "I can't. I won't. I'm done with fighting."

"Alright, alright," Fury raised his hands, showing her that he meant no harm.

"i'll be right back," she mumbled as she walked away, slamming the bathroom door close as she took deep breaths. She stared at her hands, the familiar blood stains appearing in front of her and she quickly started washing them, scrubbing her hands red. Her breathing was erratic and Izzy was having a hard time controlling it, and she saw the lights flicker and the water burst with pressure. Stepping away, Izzy raised her palm and muttered, " _Cessabit_ ," watching the familiar gold wisps come out, stabling the room and her heartbeat, and she took some deep breaths.

She could not afford to lose her shit, not when there was someone else in her home. Splashing her face with water, she grabbed the marble edge, her knuckles white and no longer bloody. She was pleased that she didn't freak out as long as she did the last time. Steeling herself for the awkward conversation with Fury outside after this, she walked out, shuffling back in like a kid who stole candy and got caught and saw him staring at the things she put on the fridge. "I'm sorry," she spoke, watching him turn to face her. "I just– last time I led a group of people, it didn't end well. So no, I appreciate the offer, but I rather be a consultant."

"Understandable, we'd appreciate it all the same," he answered. "But your job would also include consulting with the Avengers Initiative as well."

Izzy nodded. "Fair enough, as long as I'm not leading anything. Did Kingsley tell you anything about me? Other than what you told me?" she asked reluctantly. She had to know where she would be starting at with this place, with these people.

"Only that I couldn't go wrong and that he wishes you would've come back," Fury said.

"You know I can look into your mind to find out if you're lying to me or not," she mentioned, hoping it would guarantee the truth; and she wasn't lying either. She could go into his mind.

"I am not, and I hope you'd respect my privacy enough to not go there," Fury mused, watching her with apprehension, his one eye squinting at her.

"I won't but I make no promises of not doing it in the future. I don't like being lied to or not kept in the loop." Izzy had too much experience from her past that didn't allow her the pleasure of trust. She was not about to start anytime soon either.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," he amended.

"Just, no one gets to know about me. Not the whole truth anyways," she told him, wrapping up their conversation at this point. She wanted to go on with her day now. "Who else besides you knows?"

"Me and my right hand, Maria Hill. You'll meet her on your first day," Fury answered, sensing she wanted him to leave at this point. "I'll send you the files later along with your ID and the day you start. Your secret is safe and nonexistent."

"That's how I'd like to keep it," she smiled. "And here I thought I would be sending you on your way with nothing but a weird feeling of having something important to do today." She joked with him, feeling a bit more at ease with this thing now that she would find some purpose here.

"Have a good one," Fury said, walking out her front door, and she watched the door close behind him, locking it and sighing.

That was quite a morning she had, but she felt lighter, happier suddenly, like this was the something she was waiting for. She had a feeling, an itch for a while now, and nothing she did could scratch it just right. Right now, it felt like it was gone and she knew she made the right decision. Izzy was content with her life here so far, a small but good bookstore she ran and owned, some regular customers had become friends, and two young teenagers who worked for her looked up to her. She was content, but this, SHIELD would give her life a purpose again. Get her back into the field without putting her in the middle of it and she wanted it. A way to stay under the radar of her illegal magic, and she definitely could use that. As long as she stayed away from leading anyone, she would be fine and she couldn't help but let a small smile slip on her face. She had a lot of celebrating to do tonight.

* * *

 **Thanks for giving this story a chance guys. Appreciate the reviews and so on :)**

 **And like all my stories, I will keep updating and reediting for grammar and such.**

 **Reviews are always good motivators for more chapters guys!**

 **Love, Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:-**

 **Nothing belongs to me except Izzy. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

 **A/N:**

 **Reviews are always good motivators for quicker updates and all.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **Plot:**

 **When she signed up to work for SHIELD, she didn't expect to help the Avengers, let alone striking a friendship with the Captain America. But after years of being destructive, could she have a better future that she dreamed once upon a time? Or will HYDRA steal that away as well? It seems like everywhere she goes her magic is a threat and danger to her and everyone else she cares for, but he believed otherwise. He helped her believe in herself again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Why is this so fucking heavy," Izzy grunted, pushing a box into her shop. She had walked in this morning and saw the box sitting at the back of the book shop, which made her confused; she hadn't ordered any shipment recently, and the normal deliveries came every first of the month. She sighed, feeling her head pound slightly behind her eyes despite inhaling the coffee straight from the pot before she even was out the door.

She was exhausted from last night, going back and forth from SHIELD had taken up a lot of her time, and she had to make sure at least one of her employees was there in the morning opening up for her. She had barely seen the text last night from Ellis saying she had food poisoning so Izzy had to come in to cover her. She hadn't had much sleep and barely managed to get some coffee to pull through the whole day and now she had this box to deal with.

Stopping, she left the it on the floor near the front desk, huffing out of breath and glared down at the box as if had offended her. Her shop was to open any second and now she had a big box to look through. Muttering angrily, she used a pair of scissors from the front desk to cut open the tape, barely glancing up as she heard the door open.

"Hello?" she heard a voice call out from the door.

"I'm here, and we're not open yet," Izzy called out from underneath the desk, cutting at the tape.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later," Izzy recognized the voice to be male and sighed. Fifteen minutes early wasn't that bad.

"It's alright," she sighed, getting up, dusting her dress down, "feel free to look around." Izzy looked up and her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was tall, broad man with short blond hair and the bluest eyes she's ever seen. He didn't look a day over 25 and his face was apologetic. She gave him a half smile, gesturing her hand towards the shop. "There's a seating area in the back, and we don't carry every book, but I'd be happy to order anything you need. You'll find we have a unique collection of them. Towards the left is more trinkets than books, so enjoy." Izzy babbled on, her face pinking as the man started at her with a sad look, but nodded when she was done.

"Thank you," he said softly, before walking towards the right, disappearing behind some shelves, and Izzy let out a breath she was holding. He was really attractive, those shoulders and the eyes, she couldn't help but give a small smirk.

Giving a glance back to where he disappeared, she ducked back down and opened her box. Izzy smiled so wide, her cheeks hurt, she wasn't expecting her friends to be sending her a special package for her. She saw an envelope with her name on it and pulled it out, standing up and leaned against the counter. She recognized the handwriting, knowing it anywhere. Izzy quickly opened it, her eyes scanning the long letter.

 _'Dear Izzy,_

 _How's New York? I mean it should be good considering you've lived there for a while now. it's been what, one year there? Hopefully it isn't that amazing so you would come back home at least, we miss you. Hermione and Ron are more insufferable without you to buffer them. Ron still gives Malfoy a hard time and Hermione is about two arguments away from removing both of their tongues, which I shouldn't complain about because that would be really funny._

 _They miss you too Iz, we all do. I know you asked for space and wanted to get some clear air away from London but this is your home Izzy and we all need you here. Sirius is having just as hard a time as I am with the space thing, but he loves you enough to give you_ _space, but then what does that say about me? Things have changed here too you know, and they're for the better. Hermione and Malfoy are getting married soon so I hope you'll come to the wedding, it should be a hoot considering everything, and Ginny's career at the Harpies is soaring. Luna's pregnant and we think it's a boy and James is excited for his sibling so I hope you'll be here for your godson. He's gonna need you when I can't be there Iz, just like James, even though Hermione is his Godmother but you know how she is._

 _I'm doing good here, the job is good. We rounded up some more Death Eaters a few weeks ago, you might've noticed it on the news, the attack in Edinburg for those poor Muggles. Thankfully, no one was killed, not the big win you would consider, but better than dead. I understand more now why you cracked being Head Auror, it's harder than I thought. I have no idea how you kept it together for so long, but it was more than just the job getting to you.. I know. I wish you would've told us, told Sirius, told me Iz. . . we could've helped you._

 _Anyhoo, everything else is going alright, Mrs. Weasley sent a bunch of homemade food, she thinks you're probably not eating well here with all that fast food and such, so sorry about how heavy the box was. There's a lot of sweets though, so that's not really helping you is it? Hermione thought some books would be more your thing, a lot of the subjects I don't get why you're studying history all of a sudden but Hermione seems to know so I'll leave it be. Ron thought you might want something more fun instead but Wizarding Chess is what I would call fun either so I sent you a camera instead, a normal one because apparently the States Wizarding laws are stricter than England. Hopefully you get this in time. I'm almost out of paper and to quote Ron I don't want to write you a novel._

 _Just, respond to at least one of my letters Izzy, some contact other than a owl once a month with one sentence isn't what we mean when we told you to stay in contact. We just want the best for you but we miss you as well. There's some pictures in the letter as well. I think you'll enjoy them._

 _Love,_

 _Harry'_

Izzy stared at the letter, her emotions were in a whirlwind. Her best friend was hurting because of her and she still refused to send anything more than a _"I'm alright and safe,"_ sentence to them. She missed them, but this was for the best, for all of them. She wasn't the same person anymore and they missed the old Izzy. Izzy sighed, her guilt increasing for being a bad friend and daughter. She peeked into the letter, seeing some of the photos Harry had mentioned and stuffed the letter back, shoving it in a drawer with a slam. She undid her ponytail and shook her hair out, running a hand through it to tame the mess. Glancing down at the box, she sighed, knowing it would have to go home with her but Harry had mentioned some books Hermione had sent her and she wanted them out the box along with the treats Mrs. Weasley had sent her.

The door opened again, the familiar bell sounding in her shop and Izzy wiped off the sad expression and smiled at her customer, giving them a small smile as they started walking around and she went back to staring at the box by her feet. Izzy bent down and shoved her hands underneath the box, preparing herself to lift it all up by herself, she would've preferred using her magic but there were a few people here at this point and she didn't want to get in trouble.

Izzy barely had it up from the ground before she dropped it out of her hands with a loud thud on the floor, and she cursed, underestimating the weight of the thing. Izzy lifted it again, this time getting it up above her knees before she felt another hand underneath hers and the box was suddenly in the air and she was staring at a broad chest. Izzy raised her head and was staring straight into baby blue eyes and she blinked.

"You looked like you could've used a hand," she heard him speak, his voice strong and calm, making her take a deep breath.

"I did, thank you," Izzy said, letting her hands go so he could hold it properly without any of the contents spilling. "If you don't mind–" she motioned with her hands for him to lower the box, grabbing the tape from the ground as he did and sealing it as best as she could. "You can just put it on my desk, please."

"No problem ma'am," he said as he put the box where she asked, sticking out his hand.

"You don't have to call me ma'am," she said, placing her hand in his, feeling the warmth and how much it covered hers. "Thank you. You find what you were looking for sir?"

"You don't have to call me sir," he repeated with a small smile, Izzy feeling the corners of her mouth lifting as well and went behind the desk, letting him come around to the front. "Yeah actually, Fahrenheit 491. Sounds pretty interesting."

"It's very popular for high school students is what I've gotten from it," she joked. "But it's good. Mass media ruining books, burning them. American's love burning things don't they? I mean you've got the Salem trials with the witches and then the books," she chatted. Izzy was nervous, and she couldn't figure out why, she had talked to a lot of guys before, and many of them good looking as the one standing in front of her but she had never been nervous.

"Well on behalf of us Americans, I apologize," he teased, handing her the book to ring up. "So was that a shipment for more books or something? It seemed pretty heavy."

"It was just a care package from my friends in London. They miss me so they send things a lot to remind me that they're still here but…" Izzy didn't know whether she should continue on or not as she charged the book but decided to anyways, seeing no harm. "You ever feel like you don't belong somewhere anymore? Like things are the same, but you just don't fit there and people try to understand it but they just don't know that you feel like…"

Izzy trailed off, unable to figure out how to finish the sentence when Steve spoke. "Like you're a fish out of water."

"Exactly," Izzy smiled at him. "But what can you do?"

"Put a smile on and pretend you're fine?" he offered with his own smile and Izzy let out a chuckle.

"Or drink yourself to death," she offered, making him laugh and Izzy couldn't help but stare. His laugh was full and clear and she wanted to hear more of it. She wanted to see that smile on his face, the blue eyes twinkling at her and she felt herself blush before handing him his book.

"Here, take this as a compensation for listening to a random stranger go on about the difficulties of life," she handed him the book, but he immediately pushed it back, pulling his wallet out with his other hand.

"I don't need compensation for agreeing with a sentiment that phrased exactly how I feel," he told her, pulling out some cash, "how much is it."

"I insist, and since this is my shop I can do it," Izzy told him handing him the book back. "Please. You could pay me with some more conversations though."

"Friends?" he asked, putting his wallet back and taking the book from her hands. "I'd like that."

"At least I won't be a lonely fish now," she joked with him, hearing him chuckle at her lame joke, she smiled back brightly. "I'd say we could talk now, but I'm the only one working today," giving him an apologetic look.

"That's alright. I could come back tomorrow and we can talk then?" he asked her hopefully and she felt herself nod.

"I'd like that," Izzy responded. She noticed a few people waiting behind him and heard the door open and frowned. She wouldn't be able to talk to the blond hair blue-eyed man anymore. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work now."

"Yeah, of course! I understand, I'll see you tomorrow then, same time?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded "I'm Izzy by the way," holding out her hand this time.

"Steve. It was nice meeting you Izzy," he shook her hand, giving it a small squeeze before he let go. "I'll see you tomorrow." Izzy watched him walk out the door, a smile still on her face. "It was nice meeting you too Steve," she whispered.

"Did you find everything alright?" she said as she started assisting the other customers that were behind Steve.

She couldn't keep her smile off for the rest day.

* * *

 **Thank you all who's started following this story and have been so kind to read this. I know it's a bit confusing about Izzy but further into the story it'll all be explained.**

 **I decided to post something for my birthday today! Hopefully you guys enjoy it.  
**

 **Review, review review!**

 ***Edit note***

 **\- It's been a few weeks after she met Fury, and has already been working for SHIELD. You're gonna read more of her role involved there and so on.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Like always, none of this belongs to me and it's all Marvel's.**

 **A/N:**

 **Reviews are great motivators for more quicker updates. Thanks for reading my story.**

 **Plot:**

 **When Elizabeth agreed to work for SHIELD, she didn't expect to help the Avengers, let alone striking a friendship with the Captain America. But after years of hiding from who she really is, can she finally accept that she's different, but even more, can she finally control her fear of losing control?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Izzy glared at the the door as she tried to quickly unlock the door but it seemed like nothing was in her favor this morning. Her coffee pot had crapped out on her and after ten minutes of trying to get it to work, she had found out that she was out of coffee, her favorite pair of jeans had ripped as she tried putting them on, and when she was half way on her way to open the bookstore (in a new pair of jeans, which had their tags on and were uncomfrotable) it had started pouring on her.

The keys slipped from her shaky, cold fingers and fell into a small puddle by her feet, letting out a string of curses before she bent down and snagged them, shaking out her fingers and keys of the water. Today sucked and it wasn't even 9 a.m yet. She let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and quickly made her way inside, slipping out of her shoes as she did. They were wet and slopping against the floor and she already had wet hair and clothes dripping on the floor so a puddle from her shoes wasn't welcome.

Izzy dropped her shoes by the desk and dug through her purse for her phone, happy when it was dry along with the rest of her stuff. She was sure there was some extra clothes in the storage room she had left and went to change. She was thirty minutes early, Izzy had been woken up to loud thunder and was unable to go back to a peaceful sleep after that, just slipping in and out of it instead, keeping her brain busy from going down that path again.

She had worked for SHIELD almost two months now, and had gotten into the habit of coming home and waking up late. Barely making time for her bookstore and declining substitute positions, she had told Maria Hill that she needed to go home earlier as SHIELD wasn't her whole life like the rest of them. So far everything happening there was enjoyable for her, a different pace from her life in the Wizarding World and certainly different from being just a 'Muggle', especially after yesterday, she had definitely needed to take some time off for her personal life.

Thankfully Izzy had made it to the bookstore with thirty minutes to spare but unfortunately she had gotten soaked on her way there. She made her way to the bathroom and peeled off her wet clothes, putting on a new pair of jeans and her _Wizard of Oz_ t-shirt and wrung out her hair in the sink. She left her socks on, a quick flick of the wrist and both her shoes and socks were dried, and slipped them on again.

 _Siccum_ , she thought, running a hand through her wet hair and letting her magic dry it as she did, she walked out going to the front of the door to unlock it and turn on the open sign. Izzy grabbed her phone and headphones, popping them in and turning her music on shuffle and started to do her morning check in. She needed to clean up after yesterday and missed doing it in the morning because of the package she had gotten. She started to smile as she heard her favorite song come on and started moving her head along.

 _'Boogie girls, they love them higher shoes  
Them ghetto girls, they love to buy some more  
Them Cali girls, they shop around the world  
Them Chelsea girls, they love to wear them pearls  
Come on now'_

Izzy started mouthing the words of the song, grabbing books from the seating area so she could put them back in their proper place. Izzy had placed some comfortable couches and chairs for people to either grab some books and read or play with some of the games she had brought from England and normally she would have cleaned this last night but she was too lazy to.

 _'No matter where they are from, girls just wanna have some fun_  
 _Two shakes one pieces of sun, then we just get nice_  
 _Temptation on the run, these girls just wanna have some fun_  
 _Two shake one pieces of sun, then we just get nice'_

Izzy was so busy distracted by the song and cleaning she didn't hear the door open and realize someone was watching her sing alone to the song until she turned around and gasped. Steve was leaning against the shelves, amusement clear on his face and her face burned red. Pulling the headphones out, she paused the song, unable to make eye contact with him for a few minutes.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, finally getting the courage to make eye contact.

"Around the time you said something about 'Cali girls?" he said, a small smile on his face. "So you sing?" he folded his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head at her. Izzy was distracted by his smile, feeling her heart rate increase at the way he was looking at her. She noticed his shoulder's were slightly damp and the front of his jeans were wet, and blushed at the thought of him making the trek to come here even though it was pouring cats and dogs.

"No, I hum. This was just an accident we shall never speak of," she answered, turning back to cleaning up. "You're early again aren't you?" she glanced back at him, watching him straighten up this time, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't think you'd mind, I mean I can go back–" his face was pink and all she could think was _cute_ and let out a chuckle.

"That would be kind of redundant wouldn't it? It's alright, I'm actually kind of glad you're here right now, before the rush starts," she told him, reaching for a book on a high shelf. "If you could give me a hand actually, there's a stool in the front and I need to put that book where it goes." She pointed at it, giving him what she hoped was a hopeful smile.

"Happy to help ma'am," he said, but instead of turning around he walked up closer to Izzy, keeping eye contact as he got close. She felt her breath hitch, staring up at him when he stopped in front of her, and had to take a deep breath. Immediately she regretted it, cause all she could smell was rain, trees and oranges causing her to bite her lip, eyes darting to the books in front of her. "Here," he handed her the book, not breaking away eye contact and her heart was hammering so loud she was sure he could hear it as well.

"Thanks," she muttered, moving past him quickly. She had to, otherwise one of her customers might see them making out again at the bookshelves and that was something she wanted no one to see. "Did you start on your book?" Izzy turned back around and gestured him to follow her.

"I, uh actually finished it last night," he said from behind her and Izzy gave him a surprised look. "I had a lot of down time to do it so," he rubbed his hand behind his neck. "You were right, it was really good. They teach that in high school here?"

"That's what my workers tell me. They're high schooler's," she answered his confused expression. "I needed some help after I opened up. It's great really, makes my life easier. You want another book?" they were in the back now, where a couple of customers had left some books and games open in the lounge and Izzy bit her lip at the mess. "Shit, this is gonna take a while. I'm sorry to cut our conversation short."

"Maybe I could help you, if you want?" Steve asked, looking at the mess as well.

"You want to help me?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, I would love to get another book recommendation from you and maybe more an explanation on them too," he was nervous and Izzy had a hard time keeping a smile off her face.

"I'd like that. You could just clean up the games and I'll handle the books?" she asked. Normally she would've declined but she had wanted him to stay and she kind of guessed that he wouldn't be okay with standing just around. "So what'd you think about the book?" she gather the books from the table and piled them up in her hands, slightly staggering from the weight. "I got it," she waved Steve down when he started getting up to help her.

"I really enjoyed it. I wasn't a big fan of Millie in it," he told as he started packing up a game. "What is this?" Izzy glanced back at him and smiled.

"Trivial Pursuit. A lot of the people enjoy it," she answered, walking around as she placed books in their original place. "I was very partial to Clarisse, but the whole book itself was interesting. I like that the author drew inspiration from the destruction of the Library of Alexandria and then from World War II."

"I knew it was a bit familiar. From when Hitler had books burned because they didn't agree with his ideology and then Stalin with the "Great Purge". Though I do like the ending, Guy gets to be a part of a whole group of people who think books are just as vital part of the world as anything," Steve ranted as he piled up the games on the table. "It's nice to know that people just don't dismiss the truth all the time and see what the world actually is."

"Screw mass media, right?" she called out from the non-fiction section, and Steve smiled at her joking tone. "There was a time in my school where the mass media was reporting false news about– certain things, and people refused to see the truth. Ever since then, I don't trust it very much." Izzy walked back to the area, her arms free.

"That sounds rough," he sympathized, and Izzy couldn't help but stare at the way he but his lip when he frowned.

"It was," she agreed. "But what can you do? I mean, I suffered detention almost everyday for speaking the truth, and if I could go back in time, I'd the same thing over again." She had joined him in the carpet, sitting crossed-legged next to him and leaned back against the chair.

"There was a time when I didn't look like this and I would get into trouble all the time," Steve admitted, and hurried to explain when Izzy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't a trouble-maker. I just didn't like bullies, and someone had to stand up to them so I did. Wasn't easy when you're 5'4 and ninety pounds compared to everyone," he gave a small snort and Izzy chuckled with him.

"That's kinda hard to believe," she said, staring at her hands.

"That I fought bullies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no. That I do believe," she explained. "It's more that you were small once. But hey, I don't think it would've stopped you either way, you probably fought just as hard for the right thing. Sometimes you have to be the one to do the hard thing of standing up to people in the moment, or they would get away with it forever, that I understand."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly, his cheeks turning pink. She and Steve just shared a moment of silence where they looked at each other and smiled. Content and relieved to find someone who understood some aspects of their lives. Izzy was okay with sharing some moments of her life without giving away too much of the truth but so far she hadn't felt comfortable like this with anyone in a very long time. She was happy to continue sitting here in silence with Steve for the rest of the day as long as she was relaxed and comfortable like this. She was drawn out of her musing when Steve spoke.

"I think someone's trying to get your attention," he pointed towards the bookshelves and Izzy looked over.

"Hey Brian. I've cleaned up for you so you can just open up shop and start your shift," she gave him small smile, watching the skinny tall boy that worked for blush and walk away with a small wave. "Sorry, that's Brain. He works here in the mornings when I don't or if I'm busy."

"I think he has a crush on you," Steve observed and Izzy whipped her head to look at him, eyebrows raised incredulously.

"He does not. He's just shy," she said, unsure all of a sudden.

"Cause he likes you," Steve chuckled, giving Izzy an amused look. "You didn't know?"

"I tend not to pay attention to teenage boys," Izzy answered. "That would make me a felon almost everywhere." She poked his arm to emphasize her point and masked her surprise her at how hard his biceps were.

"Good point," he agreed. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"What is it Iz?" he questioned, his eyes curious and Izzy bit her lip. She liked how he said her name.

"Your arm is well, really firm," she said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact and cursing her paleness as her face blushed.

"Oh, um…" she heard Steve say and fidgeted with her hands. "Thank you?"

"Sorry, that was super awkward of me," Izzy glanced at him and saw that he was blushing as well and let out a small giggle. Steve looked at her and let out his own chuckle and Izzy joined him and before they knew it they were laughing out loud. "I'm so sorry. That was totally inappropriate!"

"It's okay. I appreciate the sentiment behind it," he said, holding his hand over his chest as his laughter subsided. They both glanced at each other again and started to laugh once more, ignoring the looks they were getting from people who were in the bookstore at this point. "Okay, okay let's move."

"Gladly," she said, letting her laughter subside.

"You know I didn't ask, but what's Izzy short for?" Steve asked her.

"Elizabeth," she told him.

"Elizabeth…?" he prompted.

"Elizabeth Black," she admitted, a small smile on her face. "What's yours?"

"Steven Rogers," he replied. "So how'd you get Izzy from Elizabeth? If you don't mind me asking."

Izzy smiled, giving him an amused look. "Well, that's a story for another time. Can't give you everything straight up now can I? Plus, it's kind of embarrassing."

"It can't be that embarrassing now can't it?" he wondered.

"It's not embarrassing for me actually, it's more on my father and he hates how hilarious I find it," she admitted sheepishly.

Steve raised his eyebrow and shook his head."You're something aren't you?"

"Yup," she popped the 'P'.

Steve just laughed lightly, shaking his head. He looked around and bit his lip. "Your shop is getting a bit busy now." They both looked and Izzy saw that he was right. The shop already had a bunch of adults, kids and teenagers present so it was busy but not crowded though, but it made Izzy smile nonetheless. "You know your bookstore is really cool," Steve said and Izzy turned to give him a smile. "I was walking past yesterday and couldn't help but want to come in."

"That's my trick. There's magic so when you look at it, you just have to come in," Izzy joked. "All my customers are under a spell to come here and spend money." She truly was joking.

"Well it seems the owner of the establishment is more magical than the place, because I barely spent anything," he said shyly and Izzy looked away, her face pinking and a small smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks," she replied, her hands picking at the carpet.

"Wait, is that the Wizard of Oz on your shirt?" Steve asked suddenly and she looked down, remembering that she had changed her clothes after the rain.

"Yeah, it's a great movie. One of the first movie of its age that was color, which was a big milestone. Plus the story itself was really great," Izzy rambled on.

"I remember when it came out and well the color thing was more of a surprise later on for me when I wasn't colorblind anymore," Steve said almost absentmindedly and she gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Sorry, I mean when I first saw it when I was younger and well I was colorblind so when I finally could see colors, it was pretty amazing," he amended, Izzy didn't completely buy it but she let it go, knowing it wasn't her place to pry.

"It was one of the first movies I saw when I came to the States," she told him. "It was pretty cool. So do you plan on staying here all day with me or did you have other plans?"

"I didn't plan on leaving soon, unless you'd like me to?" Steve told her.

"No, I'd like it if you stayed for a while longer," Izzy told him, a small smile on her face. "It's refreshing. Not many people are clueless about me."

"So just two strangers in a bookstore getting to know each other?" Steve smirked.

"Just two strangers, in a bookstore. Getting to know each other," she agreed with her own smile. "I know nothing about you."

"I know nothing about you," he responded, his smirk still in place and a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I've got all day to find out."

"Gonna aim for the deep dark secrets first or the tragic back story?" she teased, her playfulness coming out but she knew what she was really asking him to do, ' _please don't pry'_.

"I was thinking about tackling them both at the same time," he nodded in seriousness but Izzy noticed the corners of his mouth still upturned, his face full of understanding. "War hero?"

"Is that information or an assumption?"

"Both."

"Out of place here?"

"Is than information or an assumption?" Steve asked this time.

"Both," Izzy chuckled. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun like this. Just talking to someone and getting to know them with no expectations for anything. "Part of a secret organization?"

"So you're psychic?" Steve asked with a laugh, but she noticed that his laugh was different this time, a bit hollow and she didn't like it. She got the hint that he was hoping for the same deal as her.

"Dark secret number one is out," she joked, nudging him with her shoulder. "You better stop before the others follow."

"Hmm, only child?" his rubbed his chin thoughtfully, nudging her right back.

"Was lonely growing up," she pretended to be sad, her lips in an exaggerated pout. "Raised by… your mother?"

"Sarah Rogers," he confirmed. "She got…ill, couldn't shake it."

"I'm sorry," she put her hand on his, giving it a small squeeze.

"It was a long time ago. Father?" he lightly rubbed his thumb on her palm.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"Picture on your desk," he admitted sheepishly and Izzy laughed. "What gave me away?"

"Seer," she used her other hand to tap on the side of her temple. "Your mannerisms, only a mother would instill her son with such manners."

"True. So why a bookstore?" Steve asked, his face full of curiosity.

"It was simple. Didn't really involve standing out and I find it oddly comforting," she told him honestly. The only person to ask her that was Harry when she had opened it, but his had been more out of concern. Steve was just asking her out of genuine curiosity. "A breath of fresh air in muggy New York."

"We all know how hard that is to find," he agreed. "But that's not what you did before this, is it?"

"Now who's the Seer?" she joked, moving her hand back to her own lap. "It was a long time ago." Her voice had a serious note to it, a finality that Steve didn't push. "This store, and occasionally substituting as a teacher in high school is all I've got now."

"You teach?" he was surprised.

"It's been known to happen here and there," she added, "I've been told I'm a good teacher anyways so I figured why not." Izzy shrugged.

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me," he agreed. Izzy just nodded as she looked over at the shop from her position. A lot of people were here at this point, some by themselves or in group and she felt her cheeks turn up slightly. She watched Brian explain, or at least that's what it looked like to her, to some older guy about a game, and she peered a bit to notice that the three o'clock shift was coming in, indicating they've been here for a while now.

"So, tell me something trivial about yourself," Izzy went back to him, only to see him observing her with curious eyes. "Do you I have something on my face? Cause if I do, it's not polite of you to not mention it all this time."

"No, no, nothing like that," he shook his head, a little more forcefully than she would've thought but let it be. "Something trivial huh? Alright, as long as you do too."

"Deal," she held out her hand and they both shook it and Izzy pulled hers back, letting it rest on top of the other in her lap. She nodded at him to go first, Steve letting out a huff as his brows furrowed.

"I hate– apple pie. A lot of people think I love it, it being all American, but I absolutely despise apple pie," he told her and Izzy just raised her eyebrows at it.

"So is it just apple pie or apple anything?" she asked, only half serious.

"No, just apple pie. Now your turn," he said, and she scrunched her nose. A trivial fact about herself, that shouldn't be hard. Izzy felt her brain go blank, unable to think of anything trivial about herself. When was the last time she had thought about something simple and plain about herself; she had never actually done it. "It's more difficult than I thought."

"Nothing to give?"

"I-uh, love being out in the open. The fresh air, the open breeze and the smell of the trees, it reminds a lot of home. Which was mainly the school I went to but it was home. Here in New York, you don't get fresh air like that, and Central Park is nice and all, but it's not the same," she said, fiddling her fingers together and not making eye-contact.

"Was it nice?" at Izzy's confused look, he elaborated, "you're school. I mean you said it was home, so was it, like home?"

"Yeah. I met my family there, I grew up and found myself there so it's home. Or was, hasn't been for a while but at least I knew for a moment what it felt like," she said sadly. "Better than never feeling that though right?"

"I disagree. I mean home can be anywhere, it's feeling of _belonging_ somewhere. Why shouldn't you always feel like that instead of once and then being happy that you at least felt it? I don't think that's how it should be," Steve said, his own eyebrows furring to think and Izzy just stared at him.

"Something certainly messed you up, didn't it?" she concluded. She saw Steve give a tight smile in response. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like you did it," he said. "Is it obvious?"

"Fortunately no, you're safe from the masses," she told him. "I just, well you sound exactly like someone who's been put through the ringer, and I've been there so."

"I'm sorry," he grimaced.

"Don't be. We all have a past," she told him. "You maybe wanna get some coffee? I could use a cup and a walk."

"Yeah that'd be–" he paused, and pulling out what looked to Izzy a flip-phone and she raised an eyebrow. "I–uh, I have to go actually. Work." She watched him get up, extending a hand out to her.

"Oh, umm, it's alright. Maybe some other time," she shrugged, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up. "I should probably help around here anyways."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Same time?" she asked, amused as he scratched the back of his neck, face slightly pink.

"I could come at your opening time if that's better?" but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine, it's okay," she assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," he agreed with a nod. Izzy watched as he looked conflicted in his head for a few moments before she helped him out.

"So do we hug goodbye or shake hands now?" and she let out a giggle at his look of relief. "I mean I could go for either."

"Maybe a handshake this time since I've made it awkward enough," Steve agreed

"Maybe next time you could just go for it," she suggested to him. "I wouldn't mind."

He nodded his head, giving her a small smile holding out his hand, "I appreciate that. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she agreed, shaking his hand.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for keeping up with this! Hopefully you guys enjoy this.**

 **Review review review!**


End file.
